The Legend of Reiya
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Chaos) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai Chaos |genre = Action-adventure |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} The Legend of Reiya is an action-adventure game featuring characters from the anime Mythical Detective Loki RAGNAROK developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Extreme and Bandai Chaos. the plot centers on a boy named Loki , the playable protagonist, who aims to collect the eight fragments of the Medallion of Wisdom in order to rescue Reiya Ohshima from the antagonist, Phanton. During the course of the game, the player sees Loki from a top-down perspective and must navigate him through the overworld and several dungeons, defeating enemies and finding secrets on the way. The game is a hack of, and a huge similarity to the 1986 NES game The Legend of Zelda. Gameplay The game incorporates elements of action, adventure, and role-playing games. The player controls Loki from a flip-screen overhead perspective as he travels in the overworld, a large outdoor map with varied environments. Loki begins the game armed only with a small shield, but a sword becomes available to Loki after he ventures into a cave that is accessible from the game's first map screen. Throughout the game, merchants, townspeople, and others guide Loki with cryptic clues. These people are scattered across the overworld and hidden in caves, shrubbery, or behind walls or waterfalls. Barring Loki's progress are creatures he must battle to locate the entrances to nine underground dungeons. Each dungeon is a unique, maze-like collection of rooms connected by doors and secret passages, and guarded by monsters different from those found on the surface. Dungeons also hide useful tools which Loki can add to his arsenal, such as a boomerang for retrieving distant items and stunning enemies, and a recorder with magical properties. Loki must successfully navigate through each of the first eight dungeons to obtain all eight pieces of the Medallion of Wisdom . Once he has completed the artifact, he can enter the ninth dungeon to rescue Reiya. Apart from this exception, the order of completing dungeons is somewhat left to the player, although they steadily increase in difficulty and some of them can only be reached or completed using items gained in a previous one. Loki can freely wander the overworld, finding and buying items at any point. This flexibility enables unusual ways of playing the game. For example, it is possible to reach the final boss of the game without ever receiving the sword. After completing the game, the player has access to a more difficult quest, officially referred to as the "Second Quest", where dungeons and the placement of items are different and enemies are stronger. Although this more difficult "replay" was not unique to Reiya, few games offered entirely different levels to complete on the second playthrough. The Second Quest can be replayed each time the game is completed and can also be accessed at any time by starting a new file with the name "REIYA". Box Art The Legend Of Reiya Logo Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme version The Legend Of Reiya Logo Box Art 2.png|Bandai Chaos version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai Chaos Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Games Category:Video Games